Pants of Doom
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 10 hurt comfort. Prompt was jealousy. Adam’s new pants make Jess a little crazy.


Prompt: jealousy

Adam was wearing jeans today, worn just enough so that they clung to his ass.

Adam had a fantastic ass.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one that thought so. Every time Jessica got a chance to run by the lab and talk to Adam, Kendall was there. She was working with him, talking to him, smiling at him. The last time she went past to ask him to lunch, Kendall had been handing him a sandwich, and accidentally (not accidentally) brushing her hand over that delectable ass.

It was at that point that Jess began to think horrible, vicious things about the jeans.

Then Kendall rubbed up against Adam, who blushed bright red and she went from thinking horrible things to plotting their destruction.

&&&&&&

When she got to Adam's that night he had dinner, take out because neither of them could cook, already set up. He'd lit candles, and even bought the only brand of pepper she liked to eat with her food and it made her smile widely.

Then she saw the pants and she glowered again. Those were Kendall attracting pants and they had to go.

"That was good," she said, after dinner, helping him clean up and pressing against him, pressing her lips against his, "You taste good too."

"Hmmm, oh, uh, you too…Jess, what are you doing?" he said as his jeans were practically ripped from his body, "Oh….never mind."

&&&&&&

She waited until his breathing was deep before she snuck out of bed. She headed for his living room, grabbing the jeans and cursing them under her breath before she dragged them to his garbage.

She stuffed them in, slamming them a few times before smiling to herself.

Then she turned around and screamed.

"Adam," she said, when her heart stopped racing, "What are you doing?"

He frowned, scratching his bleary eyes, "What are you doing? Did you throw out my pants?"

Jessica let out a strangled laugh, "Maybe."

"Is there a reason you're throwing out my pants?" he asked, coming closer.

"Well, I…." she trailed off a little as she took in his half-naked form. He was in nothing but his boxers and it was a really nice view. Then she thought about his ass again and Kendall staring at it and she opened her mouth and stupidness came out, "I don't like the pants. I don't want you to wear them."

Adam blinked a few times, "What? What are you talking about?"

"The pants!" she said, "They make your ass look amazing. It is the best ass that I've ever seen and I don't want anyone else seeing it. Including Kendall. She wants to get her hands on your jean-clad ass and I'm not having it." She finished her rant, which went at warp speed with a huff.

Adam blinked a few more times again, "Okay, you're going to have to go through that again and take my sleep-addled brain into consideration this time."

"If you can say sleep-addled than you can understand what I'm talking about. I hate those jeans and I hate the fact that every time I stop by the lab lately Kendall is all….up on you."

Adam couldn't stop the laugh for anything, "Up on me? Jessie girl, seriously, Kendall is not interested in being up on my anything."

"She grabbed your ass today."

Adam frowned again, then shook his head, "We were just standing close and working on evidence. It was an accident."

"Why are you defending her?"

"Why are you attacking her? She isn't even…." Adam stopped and his eyes widened, "You're jealous."

Jessica moved toward him, "I am not jealous of that…that…"

Adam smiled widely, "You're jealous…of Kendall. That's…."

"I swear Adam, if you make fun of me I will…"

"Ridiculous," he finished, "I mean, come on," he lifted his hand up and down the length of her body, "seriously, so much hotter than Kendall and you're fun and you don't make fun of me and you play Wii. Do you know how hard it is to find a girl to is gorgeous and plays Wii? It's basically you and Lindsay and dudette is totally a sister to me."

Jess wanted to get angry at him, but couldn't help but laugh at him, "You're crazy."

"I would watch who you call crazy, pants stealer."

Jess couldn't stop her eyes from going dark, "Watch yourself, Ross."

"You know, you were a lot scarier before you went all adorable and crazy. Now, you're kind of sweet and cuddly."

"Sweet and cuddly?" she asked, shaking her head, "Oh, no, that won't do."

Adam's eyes widened as she moved towards him, "Oh, hey, I take it back. I take it back…Jessie, stop that right now…hey….underwear stealer."


End file.
